


Heartbeat Language

by CrowKing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, High School Crush, Jon and Ygritte are exes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, modern day AU, music festival AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Modern Day AU. You and your Northern Friends have just graduated high school. Your parents hand you tickets to the hottest music festival, The King’s Feast, for the whole weekend. Jon and you have always been close friends, but something about the music tells you both something different. Something more.(I rated this as mature because there are mentions and acts of underage drinking.)[[[[[****UNDER HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE****]]]]]





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> I heard i should do longer works of Jon x Reader, so i came up with this idea! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Since this work heavily relies on house, electronic, pop music, I'm leaving two songs per chapter.  
> Summer - Calvin Harris ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McEoTIqoRKk )  
> Beautiful Now - Zedd ft. Jon Bellion ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl2HeP8RlfU )

You had to admit you teared up a bit when you walked the halls of Westeros High for one last time. You looked over to Robb who was adjusting his tassel. You gave him a half-smile and in return he gave you a thumbs-up. All of your friends have been waiting forever for this day. Now that it’s here, you didn’t want it to end. 

“Oh my god, your hair!” you heard Ros behind you. Her thick red hair was straightened. She wore kitten heels and a bit of her pink dress was peeking above the gold gown.

“You’re wearing a dress!” you laughed. You had curled your hair even though it took you hours to get it right. Your favorite dress was also peeking through the gold gown. Ros laughed and grabbed you into a big hug.

“We did it! Can you believe this?” Ros squealed. 

“I did it. You almost failed math,” you corrected her. Ros rolled her eyes. Suddenly, you heard your least favorite teacher, Mr. Pycelle, call for everyone to form in a line. You waved goodbye to Ros and scurried to your spot. 

“Hey,” Jon said. His thick, black curls made it hard for his cap to stay on. He didn’t smile too much, but when he did, it went on for miles. Robb’s happiness spread to others easy, but Jon’s happiness seemed only infectious to you.

“Hey you,” you smiled back.

“You think you’ll miss this place?” he asked.

“Hell no,” you laughed quietly.

“Good, me neither,” Jon whispered back. Ros may have been your best friend, but it was truly Jon that you were closest to. From speech to science, you partnered with each other every chance you got. You wouldn’t get A’s all the time, but both of you made a good team.

As you and your classmates walked into the auditorium, you spotted Ned and Cat waving at you and everyone. You looked at your own parents waving at you. Your mom wiping away a tear from her eye. The graduation ceremony was long and boring, but it was all worth it went you felt your diploma in your hands. 

The drive to the Stark house for the after party wasn’t too long. Ros and you couldn’t wait to party with the boys. Ros took endless pictures of both of you in your outfits and caps.

“One more!”

“No! You took enough. Your battery’s going to die!” you said to her. Ros pointed at her charger.

“My phone will be fine. One more! Come on!” You scooted next to Ros and took another picture with her. 

“We’re here, girls,” Your mom said. She carried in her famous mac and cheese bake into the house. First thing you heard was Ned’s deep voice.

“Girls! Congrats!” He smiled at both of you. “I’m very proud of both of you.”

“Thank you, Dad,” you playfully said to Ned. You came over to the Stark household so much that Cat had considered you a daughter before Arya was born. 

“(Y/N)! Ros! Over here!,” Robb called you over. You were about to run over to your friends until your mother stopped you.

“Don’t go just yet, I want some more pictures.”

“Oh go on,” Ned said. “I don’t know why everyone’s so obsessed with pictures today.”

“Ned! Is it not obvious?” Cat yelled at him. She turned to your mother and rolled her eyes. “Husbands.” 

“I know,” your mother nodded her head to your father. You and Ros started to walk over to the boys.

“Girls! Wait!” Cat yelled at you. “Don’t go walking around with the boys! We need you to stick around. We have a surprise!” Ros and you looked at each other confused. 

“A surprise?” Ros said.

“I have no idea,” you said as you walked outside onto the deck. Ned enjoyed being outside so much that his deck was a paradise. The grill was cooking with burgers and hot dogs. Sansa sat with Jeyne at the outdoor kitchen texting away with their friends. Arya, Bran, and Rickon played in the pool. You and Ros headed towards the fire pit with the boys.

“Hey! Long time, no see!” Robb winked at both of you. You shook your head and looked at Jon. He wore a white button up with a pair of khakis. He took off his tie and opened up a couple of the top buttons. You had to admit you stared longer at him than you should have. 

“You allright?” he said. 

“What? Oh yeah. I’m fine,” you sat down next to him. “Cat said she had a surprise for us? Know anything about that?”

“No, Mom told me about it this morning,” Robb said. “Said it was our graduation gift.” Jon bit his lip and looked up.

“Wait, you know something, don’t you?” Theon sat forward in his seat. “Spill.”

“I don’t want to ruin anything,” Jon said. 

“Come on, spill.” Robb nudged Jon and sat at the edge of the fire pit. The rest of you stared him down until he exhaled.

“It was a month ago. You know how sometimes I can’t sleep at night. I got up and went down to the kitchen to get some water. Before I walked in, I heard Mom and Dad on the phone with Theon’s Dad. They were talking about these tickets and a website. I didn’t catch everything, but after they left I logged onto the kitchen computer. I couldn’t find anything because they already erased the browser history. That’s all I know.” 

“Tickets?” Theon said. “To what?”

“Well, what about Disney? You’ve always wanted to go, right (Y/N)?” Robb asked.

“No, you’re wrong, (Y/N) wants to get to married at Disney. She wants to go to Universal Studios,” Jon said. 

“How do you know that and I don’t?” Ros questioned, shifting her eyes between the two of you.

“What are you talking about? She’s been saying that since junior year,” Jon argued. 

“Is that true?” Ros asked.

“I mean I guess. He’s not wrong,” you said, shrugging. You felt yourself blush. You didn’t think Jon would remember something small like that. “But this a graduation gift guys, we can’t be going to Disney. I mean, our parents wouldn’t just send us there. Would they?” 

Ned Stark owned the Wolf Corporation which helped find technology to better hospitals. Theon’s father, Balon, owned an entire cruise line. Your parents were their lawyers. If they bought tickets, it must have been something amazing. Your parents haven’t said anything about any graduation gifts. They haven’t even mentioned getting you anything. 

Once the food was done, all of you got a plate of food and sat around the patio table with everyone else. Your dad sat next to you, chomping away at a hot dog. He had so much stuff piled onto it that the toppings were spilling on the plate.

“Dad, half of your dog is on the plate,” you said, half-bored. Your dad hummed.

“You think it’s time we stop torturing the kids and just tell them Ned?” You and your friends sat at the edge of their seats.

“What do you think, Balon?” Ned looked at Balon who nodded in return.

“Now’s a good time as any,” he said before he took another sip of beer. Ned stood up and looked at you all.

“We all felt that you kids put in a lot of work this year,” Ned started. “Robb and (Y/N) earning a high GPA, Theon’s acceptance into the Kelly School of Business, Jon’s leadership in the community award, and Ros, your theatric performances this year were amazing. We are all proud of you. And after thinking about it, we thought we would reward you with something as equally as awesome you guys.” Ned handed a folded paper to Robb.

“Dad, don’t say ‘awesome’ like that,” Robb laughed until he opened the paper. His face fell.

“What? What is it?” Theon tried to lean over in his seat to see it.

“These are tickets to the King’s Feast Music Festival for the whole weekend,” Robb said. You dropped your burger. Ros stood there with her mouth open. Jon and Theon looked at Robb with disbelief.

“No way. That’s-that’s. Come on,” Theon looked at his dad who only smiled back at him.

“Are you kidding? The King’s Feast? In New York City? The entire weekend? For real?” You turned to your parents. You dad patted you on the back.

“For real,” your dad said. All five of you jumped up and screamed about. Ros and you gave each other a big hug. Theon ran and jumped in the pool he was so excited. Robb hugged Cat tightly, and Jon only sat there staring at the ticket.

You let go of Ros and faced the boys. 

“We’re going to the King’s Feast! We’re going to New York City!” You screamed. All five you started to chant ‘New York, New York’ over and over. You looked at Jon and gave him a hug too.

“So, this is how summer starts?” Jon said to you away from others.

“It’s only going to get better from here,” you smiled.


	2. Enjoy The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you and Ros are packing Ros brings up a familiar issue. The gang starts the road trip to King's Feast; Ros discovers something on Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspiration:  
> Enjoy the Ride - Krewella ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3puoynrExA )  
> Sun Is Shining - Axwell /\ Ingrosso ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbXgHAzUWB0 )

“Oi! You packed yet?” you called out to Ros who was zipping up a very full luggage bag.

“Almost! Can you give me a hand?” she asked. Ros was a comedic sight. Her whole body was on top of her suitcase. Pink and purple clothes were sticking outside of it. Ros’s hair stuck out in places. She grunted as she tugged the zipper for the billionth time. You stuffed the extra clothes inside the suitcase and with some frustration and determination, you pulled the zipper all the way across. 

“There,” you said out of breath. Suddenly, an electronic beat came from your phone. It was Jon. You pressed your phone to your ear while you carried your suitcase out of your room. “Hey you.”

“Hey you. We’re on our way to pick you guys up. We’re thinking of just chilling with pizza tonight. Sound good to you?” 

“Oh definitely,” you groaned as you carried the luggage downstairs.

“You sure? Sounds like pizza is putting you in pain.”

“I don’t need this sass, Jon.”

“Oh, I think you do. Now that we’re out of school. I have to find new ways to bother you.”

“You bother me enough. Besides, I’m carrying this suitcase downstairs. It’s hard ok? Give me a break.”

“Allright, Snickers. Personally, I think you and Ros are taking too much for one weekend.” 

“Are you serious? Do you remember where we are going?” You dropped the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. You took the phone away from your ear and put the mic in front of your mouth and started to yell. “This is New York City! You bet your sweet bastard ass I will look good.”

“(Y/N)!” Ros laughed. “Jeez!” 

“Whatever, Snickers,” Jon shouted back. “I’m almost there.” That was Jon’s favorite nickname for you. Whenever Jon would tell you a joke or a sarcastic comment in class, you would snicker to stifle the loud laughter. You hung up the phone and turned to Ros who gave you a look.

“What?” you asked.

“So, when is that going to happen, Snickers?” Ros playfully asked.

“When is what to going to happen?” you knew exactly what she was asking, but you refused to answer it.

“Oh come on, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Ros said. “You guys would be so cute together.”

“Look, Ros we’ve been over this—

“I know, but you know everyone else sees it too right? ‘The Couple That Should’ve Been’ am I right?”

“Just because a bunch of people voted us for that title doesn’t mean we should date.” Ros lifted her hands in frustration.

“That’s exactly what that means! I don’t know how to make this any clearer. You and Jon should date. You’re practically a couple already. You sit next to him very chance you get. You hang out with him every chance you get. I’m totally sure he’s the guy you text good night to.”

“He’s my best friend. Is texting my best friend at night a crime?”

“It is when you’re denying what’s in front of you.”

“Oh come on.”

“No you come on!” Ros raised her voice. “It’s so obvious that you like him. Just make a move!” Suddenly Ros gasped and covered her mouth. You turned around and saw why. Jon leaned against the door staring at you both. You felt your face flush red and you looked away from him.

“So, pizza?” Jon asked trying to break the tension, scratching the back of his head.

“Pizza. Sounds good, Yeah. Let’s go,” you said faster than you wanted to. 

Dinner was more awkward than you intended it to be. You couldn’t look straight at Jon without thinking about Ros’ words, ‘It’s so obvious that you like him’. That wasn’t true. You didn’t like Jon, not like that. At least that’s what you told yourself.

You couldn’t ruin the friendship you had with him. If you two dated and it didn’t work out, you would lose him. 

You saw what happened with Jon and Ygritte, his ex-girlfriend. It ruined him. Hours of sleep were lost trying to console Jon. He muttered insults under his breath. He glared at her and any boy she hung out with. You couldn’t let that happen between you and Jon. You never wanted him to look at you like that.

All five of you awoke the next morning at 3am. Your mouth was dry and your hair was half in a bun, half hanging down. You cared less if your hair looked like this, you weren’t driving. Poor Theon was. All of you drew straws last night. Theon got first shift.

Ros tried to defend him and say you guys should’ve just bought airplane tickets, but Robb argued that ‘flying takes away from the road trip experience’. You learned fast that Robb’s persuasive style of arguing is nothing to be trifled with. He didn’t win class president by a landslide with his smile.

Cat let you take the van which had enough room for your luggage, extra pillows, and all of you. Through half-open eyes, you watched Theon chug another energy drink. Ros sat in the passenger seat with a blanket around her shoulders. Robb sat in the back seat taking up the entire row. He had second shift, so he wanted to sleep longer. This left the middle seats for you and Jon.

As you settled yourself in, Jon scooted next to you. He wore a white t-shirt with shorts and sneakers. He couldn’t stand flip-flops. He didn’t like his feet showing. 

“Mornin’,” he mumbled. You saw the thermos in his hand. “Did you want some coffee?” 

You nodded your head and Jon handed the thermos to you. You knew a lot of things about Jon. He tended to be quiet. He kept to himself. However, he had an uncanny talent at making coffee. You took a sip of it. The warmth hit you first, it contrasted from the cold morning. Then flavors of hazelnut and vanilla were next and then the coffee and creamer. It was so smooth and inviting. You gave the thermos back to Jon.

“Thank you,” you said. Jon gave you a half-smile and the engine started. Thon turned around and noticed you two were the only ones awake. Well, half-awake. Your eyes still felt heavy.

“Ready?” he said. You gave Theon an encouraging smile. 

“Yeah, we’re ready,” Jon responded closing the door. Theon set out on the road. Your eyes still felt heavy. You put in your earphones and let the beats set you to sleep.   
You felt a bump and your body jumped awake. Your hair was still in a mess behind you. You looked around to see you weren’t the only one jolted awake. 

“Mmmwhat’shappeningiseveryoneok?” Robb said all at once. 

“Sorry,” Theon apologized. “That was a bigger bump than I thought it was. We could grab some breakfast if you guys want.” 

“That doesn’t like a bad idea, it is 8am now,” you heard Jon’s voice. It was then you realized your side was leaning into Jon’s chest. You must have fallen asleep on him. You could smell the cologne he wore.

“Will there be coffee?” Ros asked Theon, sleepily.

“Yes, it’s a restaurant. Of course there will be coffee,” Theon told her. He turned into the restaurant parking lot, and you saw the diner sign welcoming you into pancake heaven. 

The five of you munched on syrup-drenched pancakes, sunny-side eggs, and sausage until your bellies were full. While the boys were gassing up the car, Ros forced you into the gas station bathroom with her.

“This is gross,” you said. 

“It’s not that bad,” Ros said, fixing her hair.

“You mean, it’s not Theon’s bathroom,” you sassed her. She shot you a look. 

“That was one time. At a party. And I was drunk.”

“Why’d you bring me in here anyways?” you looked in the mirror, you looked much more awake and sane now with coffee and food in your belly. 

“I wanted to show you something,” Ros pulled out her phone and scrolled through her feed. “I saw this at breakfast, and I think it’s something you should know.”  
Ros handed her phone to you. You recognized the twitter blue and the familiar icon of a bow and arrows with red hair. The tweet read: “See you bitches at the Feast! #KingsFeast”

“Ygritte’s going to be there too,” you said softly. 

“Yup,” Ros said in frustration. After the slut-shaming incident, Ros never respected or cared for Ygritte’s opinion. “I don’t think Jon saw it yet, and I figure it would be best if you warned him.”

“It’s thousands of people. I seriously doubt we’ll see her there,” you handed the phone back to her. 

“You should still tell him. Just in case,” Ros exited the bathroom. Jon was outside the car, drinking water. 

“Hey you,” Jon smiled. When he saw your face, he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna beat around the bush, so I’m just gonna say it. She’s coming,” you said.

“Who’s coming?”

“Ygritte. I saw it on her twitter.”

“Oh,” Jon looked down. He shook his head. “It’ll be fine. There’s thousands of people there anyways. We’re not gonna run into her.” You nodded your head.

“Exactly! Nothing to worry about.” You squeezed his shoulder.

“Alright lords and ladies!” Robb shouted from the driver’s seat. “We will ride into Valhalla into the Kingdom where we will feast and get wasted!” Jon and you rolled your eyes.

“Robb, you couldn’t hold your liquor even if your hands were duct taped to the bottle,” Jon laughed. With the five of you in the car, Robb started to drive on the highway.   
Jon shared earbuds with you, and you listened to his warm-up festival playlist together. 

Ros shot you a knowing look that almost said ‘See? He’s your lobster’. You waved her off, and paid attention to the build-up of the electronic beat. Your hand was inches away from his.


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the gang arrive at King's Feast. the boys smuggle something inside. You and Jon watch the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I meant to post this earlier in the day, but oh well-life happens. I'm going to keep my "post on Monday" schedule. What do you guys think? Would you like me to post more? Let me know. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Music Inspiration:  
> Beautiful World – Blasterjaxx & DBSTF (feat. Ryder) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZf_BQohexU)  
> We Got The World - Icona Pop (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6MePvYwFag)

After an entire day of blasting all kinds of music, building up excitement, and one pun from Theon that collected an entire groan from the car, you reached the gates of the King’s Feast. It was surreal. It was right here in front of you and you couldn’t believe it.

A King with a crown was on top. He held a goblet in one hand and his fist was raised in the other. The giant sign: KING’S FEAST was lighting up in different colors. Cars were lined up in different lines, and you all moved slowly as each car got checked in.

You sat back, taking it in. Ros nudged you with her elbow.

“I can’t believe we’re here!” she squealed. “This is going to be so amazing! I know it.”

“I haven’t even figured out who I’m gonna see first. Do you have a schedule?” You asked. Ros dug through her purse to find the festival packet. Your car crept up slowly to the gates. Theon, Robb, and Jon began to sweat more than normal.

“Theon? Are you alright?” you asked him. Theon’s eyes went everywhere.

“What? Oh yeah,” Theon said. “It’s good.” You narrowed your eyes.

“What’s going on?” You asked the boys in front. Robb and Jon were calm as the sea. The Starks dealt with stress like they dealt with the winter. They thrived. 

“Nothing. Ros, I want to look at the schedule too,” Robb said, trying to change the subject. 

“No, there’s something going on,” you insisted. “Jon?” He wouldn’t lie to you.

“Don’t worry about it, Snickers,” Jon smiled.

“So, there is something,” you said. Your car was close to check-in. “What is it? Why is Theon all weird?” Robb turned to you.

“Just act normal, okay? Do that for me, please? We won’t get caught,” Robb pleaded.

“Caught? Caught with what?” You sat forward. Your eyebrows knitted together.

“Is there something illegal in this car?” Ros jumped in. Her mischievous smile stretched to her ears. Robb kept his poker face.

“Ros, please. Just be normal for the next five minutes, ok?” Robb turned back around. The van pulled up to the check in. 

“Hey guys!” a friendly-crew member greeted. Two other crew members surrounded the car. “Welcome to King’s Feast! Can I see your tickets and the vehicle registration?” Collectively, you showed him your tickets. Jon got out of the car to show him the vehicle registration. 

“Great! Everything’s here. We just need to check the car,” the crew member instructed. “We just need everyone to step out of the car. It shouldn’t take too long.” You eyed Robb and Jon who jumped out of the car with no worries. You watched Ros grip her phone and try not to smile.

Poor Theon was a mess. His legs shook as he stepped out of the van. His head was full of sweat, and he stared at the backseat of the car. 

“Hey, is your friend ok?” one of the crew guys asked, pointing at Theon.

“Oh yeah,” Robb said. “He’s easily carsick. We drove over twelve hours to get here. I’m surprised he did so well.” Robb gave the crew guy one of his famous smiles. He was all too ready with that answer.

“Twelve hours? Wow. Glad you guys made it here!” the crew member continued to go through the van. You wanted to stare the Stark boys down, but you settled for crossing your arms instead. You caught Jon almost laughing at you. You hit him in his arm to wipe the smug smile off his face.

Then the crew members went through the backseat where Theon was sitting. Jon stopped laughing and carefully watched the crew members. They moved your bags out of the way, and searched the bottom of the seat. Satisfied, they closed the van up, and allowed you all to go back in.

“Thanks guys! Looks like you’re part of the Queensgard, so if you follow the purple flags, our team will guide you to where to park and set up ok? Have fun!” The crew member waved you on your way. After Robb and Jon felt safe, they gave each other a high five.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Jon said, smiling. “You looked like you were going to die, Theon!”

“I think I might,” Theon flatly said, his face looking green.

“What were you guys hiding?” Ros spat out. “I gotta know. What did you dirty boys bring?” Jon and Robb looked at each other.

“We ‘stocked up’, if you know what I mean,” Robb winked at her.

“There’s four cases of beer in the car!” Theon shouted as if he was holding that same thought in for the last ten minutes. 

“You got beer?” You and Ros said simutanelously. Jon sighed and cringed. 

“Yes, we do,” he turned to you. “Are you mad? Please don’t be mad, (Y/N).” You were more of the responsible, follow-the-rules-at-all-times kind of girl. Hermione would have been proud of you. 

“No, I’m just surprised,” you sat back. “I don’t need to know where it came from.”

“So you’re not mad?” Jon asked. Ros and Robb follow suit and waited for your response.

“We are on vacation, and we just graduated high school. I think we’re allowed fun right?” You said, sounding uncertain. Jon smiled at you.

“All of us are allowed fun. Including you, Snickers,” Jon said.

The van followed the purple flags until you reached your spot. Crew members showed you where to park. Once you got out of the car, you noticed all of the cars and camps set up around you. Bright colors of tents and flags decorated the grassland. 

You watched people walk by in full armor and dress. Others wore their swimsuits, but you did see a topless girl wink at you. Many people had conjoining tents. Others had their own tent, sitting by themselves. The whole place was a makeshift neighborhood filled with people who loved music and freedom as much as you did.

You turned to see the boys pitching the tents, and you joined Ros unpacking the car. It didn’t take you long to set everything up. You and Jon stood together watching the sky. Oranges, reds, and purples filled the sky.

“Look over there,” Jon pointed.

“Yeah, I know. The sky is beautiful,” you responded.

“No, no. That old guy on top of the white Volkswagen,” Jon pointed out again. You looked to see an old man dancing on the rooftop of his van, blindfolded. You cringed. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

“He could hurt himself,” you said.

“It seems like his buddies are watching him. He’ll be fine,” Jon grabbed your hand and walked you back to the camp. “Do me a favor, yeah? This entire trip I want you to think of no one but yourself.”

“Jon—

“You have to promise me. This trip was a gift to us. Use it. Be happy. Please?” You couldn’t say no to Jon. How could you? His hand didn’t leave yours, and it felt so warm. You wanted to be selfish and keep holding his hand. 

“Okay, but you have to do me a favor too.” Jon smiled down at you.

“For you? Anything.”

“You’re not allowed to think about Ygritte.” Jon’s smile disappeared and he looked down. You squeezed his hand. “I don’t want this weekend to be ruined for you. If you see her, just remember she’s on vacation and so are you. She probably feels the same.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do know that,” Jon said. “I’m tired of you and Robb telling me what I know and what I don’t know. Ygritte was something else, but I suppose you’re right. We all deserve to have fun here right?” You nodded and both of you went back to the camp.

Robb made a small fire, and he sat back in his lawn chair with a beer in his hand. Ros sat in Theon’s lap, taking selfies. You saw Jon scoff at them. Both of you sat down in the chairs you brought. Jon opened a bottle of beer. 

“You two were away for a while, what happened?” Ros asked.

“We were watching things. The sky. People,” Jon started. “There was an old guy on drugs dancing on top of his van.”

“What?” Robb exclaimed, almost spitting out his beer. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah, he looked like he was having the time of his life,” you said. You started to snicker. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jon’s eyes smile at you. You were going to keep your promise. Your friends started to laugh along with you.

“Here, we should do a toast, yeah?” Ros said standing up, handing you a beer. You took the beer and opened it.

“Friends forever?” you suggested.

“Yeah, to us, to right now and forever!” Robb shouted. All of you clanged your bottles together and chugged them until the bottles were empty. You threw the bottles on the ground in victory. 

After many hours of jokes, excitement, and more beer, you and Ros settled into your tent. The night was getting colder. Both of you pulled up your many layers of blankets to your bodies and laid your head on the soft pillows you brought from home.

“Boys don’t know what’s good for them sometimes.” Ros hummed. “Tomorrow is going to be amazing. After we eat breakfast, you should come with me to see Lindsey Stirling. She’s that violinist I really like.” You nodded your head and hummed, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
